


House of Kray - 克雷之家

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sexual Violence, 互攻, 兄弟骨科, 斜线无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 他们在同一个母体内争夺资源，从胚胎起便想尽办法吞噬对方。血缠着血，体液缠着体液，脐带缠着脐带，没有比这更亲密无间的了。Ronnie：你什么都不怕？Reggie：噢，我只害怕我自己，你知道的……还有你。他们年迈时不曾再见，但他们从未分离。他们属于彼此，剩下的都是我的胡言乱语。
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/"Mad" Teddy Smith
Kudos: 5





	House of Kray - 克雷之家

I was born sick, and I love it.

—— Ronnie Kray

  
  
  
  
Ronnie小时候养过一只麻雀， 是他从路边的草丛里捡来的。可怜的小家伙受了伤，褐色的背毛乱糟糟地翘着，胸口的毛肮脏到看不出原来的颜色。但是Ron很喜欢它，这只脆弱的生物使他油然生出一股使命感。也许上帝对待人类也是相同的感觉，想到这个Ron就捂着嘴咯咯地笑。  
  
Ron把麻雀带回家养在了一个破旧的鞋盒里面，这是他意义上的第一只宠物。他想办法把小鸟藏在床底下，偷偷用省下来的米饭粒喂养它。他剪掉了一只毛裤的裤管为它做垫子，他为它清理羽毛，爱抚它的脑袋。  
  
几天之后，他拿着吃剩的面包回到卧室，发现Reggie坐在他的床上，面前是打开的旧鞋盒，里面的褐色小毛团已经没有了呼吸。他不可能没看见Reggie手上的伤口，那是一个很浅很浅的小孔，甚至没有流血。而那只可怜的麻雀，被捏成了软烂的一团，透出一股子腥味。  
  
Reggie表情严肃地坐在床上，看上去有那么一点点假惺惺地愧疚。若是平时，Reggie只是多舀了一勺Ron碗里的甜麦圈，Ron都会掀翻他的饭碗扑上来揍他。可是他的弟弟始终没有动作。即使现在他们长大成人了，Reggie依旧记得Ron那个时刻过分的安静，好像有一个鬼魂夺走了Ron的意识，把他往后几十年里的冷静自持都在那一瞬间消耗殆尽。  
  
外人来看，Ronnie Kray是Kray Twins里那个被过多提防的人。虽然他打扮得像个保守派知识分子，但没有哪个知识分子钟爱打爆别人的头和操花男人的屁眼。然而有些真相实在可怕得无以名状，这单看你是喜欢被一个单纯的精神病咬断喉咙，还是被一个复杂的控制狂缓缓扼杀。  
  
Ron在见到Frances的第一眼就想起了那只麻雀。这让他对棕发小个子姑娘充满了好感。他只有在不知所措的时候才会拿出那套giver和receiver的说辞。在这之后不知所措的就会变成对方，他享受这个转变过程。可惜漂亮的小麻雀爱上了Reggie，就像老鼠爱上了蛇，兔子爱上了狮子。你不知道他们会在无人的地方如何纠缠如何相爱，但你知道捕食者会如何按住他的猎物撕开它们的脖子。  
  
Frances的母亲在他们的婚礼上穿了一条黑色的丧裙，那个老女人从一开始就预见了女儿的死亡。  
  
至于Frances是因为爱情而死还是因为孤寂而死，Ron没兴趣弄清楚。  
  
他只知道他的兄弟为此陷入了自我感动的痛苦里，仿佛在殴打和强暴了一个女人之后才认出那个心如死灰的女子是他深爱的妻子。不知道Frances在结束性命以前被几百次失望吻过？当Reggie把阴茎强行插入她的阴道时，是不是等同把刀子插进了她的心脏里？  
  
“我一直挺喜欢Frances的。”Ron拿着雪茄面无表情地对Teddy说，“就像个需要呵护的金丝雀。可惜Reg从来没有养活过一只宠物。”  
  
那些谣言都是真的，Kray Family里最可怕的那个永远并且一直都是Reggie Kray。  
  
就像Reggie继承了双倍的漂亮和圆滑，Ron则继承了俩人所有的多疑和不安。如果说Reggie代表了Kray Family的门面，那Ron就是那个地下室——堆满了不要的烂家具和陈年的蜘蛛网。少年时期的Reggie还会把脾气系在袖子上，他九岁的时候因为一个小争执砸破了Ron的头，年轻的Kray差点因此丧命。但伴随着变声和老二的发育，年长的Kray学会把成吨的暴力咽进肚子深处，出拳的力道也逐渐克制得像个禁欲的传教士。  
  
在接触拳击以前Ron没有少被Reggie像条狗一样的殴打，之后他很快懂得了反抗。他经常在上一秒凶得恨不得咬掉Reggie的一块肉，下一秒便躺在地上哭号着乞求哥哥的拥抱。Ron或许从那个时候起患上了精神疾病，Reggie为此感到了真实的愧疚。他认为Ron是头部受过伤，才会变成疯子，因而他开始对Ron纵容得如同他们年迈的老母亲。  
  
即使在强制兵役时期Ron把皇家燧发枪团的下士主管揍得面目全非，然后大笑着跑回东区喝了个酩酊大醉，俩人为此被开除军籍上了军事法庭。即使在服刑时期Ron往狱警身上泼粪水，还烧掉了他们的床铺，Ron为此被关了整整个一月的禁闭，出来之后因为怕黑疯狂到无法入睡。Reggie不断不断地容忍他，并认命地为他患有偏执型精神分裂症的弟弟擦屁股。  
  
有一晚，他们用偷来的手铐把看管他们的狱警铐在牢门的铁栅上，Reggie从狱警身上搜出一个银质的扁酒壶，兄弟俩靠墙坐在水泥地上分享着里面的威士忌。Ron不时地打量着挂在那里的狱警，那是个比他们年长的青年，正透过铁栅恶毒地瞪着他们。Ron觉得浑身烧得慌，一股不知从哪儿来的热气把他的血管撑到了平时的两倍大。Ron分不清是因为酒精还是那道仇恨的眼神，他站起来，光着脚走到狱警身边，把手伸进他胸前的兜里，隔着粗糙的布料抠了抠他的乳头。兜里是空的，Ron把手抽出来，沿着制服的扣子滑到狱警的裤兜内，从里面掏出牢房的钥匙。他凑近明显被他的行为吓到的男人，闻着他身上混杂的烟味汗馊味和体脂的油味。这股纯男性的味道让Ron更兴奋了，他打开牢门走出去，从狱警的皮带上抽出警棍，然后把棍子用力抵在男人的臀缝上。  
  
Ron从后看不到狱警的脸，只能看到他梳得油亮的黑发，和紧紧握起来的双手。他朝前顶了顶手里的棍子，满意地听到男人惊恐地抽气。  
  
“停下！停下来！拜托……”年长的狱警——其实并没有比他们大多少，恐惧地哀求道。  
  
“嘘——嘘嘘……”Ron伏在他耳边轻声安抚，然后举起警棍用力地抽打男人的屁股和背部，把棍子捅进他两腿之间戳刺他的阴囊。狱警痛苦地呻吟起来，嘴里吼着难听的咒骂，下身剧烈的疼痛使他无法用双腿支撑自己，哀号着向下跪去，被铐住的手阻止了他的下沉，他只能滑稽又凄惨地挂在那里，将脸埋进臂弯，承受着身后的攻击。  
  
等Ron停下动作，他都听不见男人是否还在呼吸了。他扔掉警棍，抓住男人的腰把他拉起来，从后把自己贴到男人肿胀的屁股上，不得要领地用勃起的下体在男人的股沟上摩擦。  
  
“帮帮我，帮帮我……Reg……”Ron仰起头，颤颤巍巍地手指抓住牢房的栏栅向他的哥哥求助。  
  
“What are you fucking doing, mate?”Reggie咬着扁酒壶的金属嘴口，用调笑的神情看着不知所措的Ron。  
  
没有人愿意与Kray Twins呆在同一个牢房里，甚至不愿意和他们身处同一个楼层。他们被流放到公共监狱的最里层，狱警们需要靠猜拳来决定由哪个倒霉蛋来监视他们。而这无可奈何地弃置行为反倒助长了罪恶的滋生，这对双胞胎宛如两根靠汲取他人痛苦为养分的寄生植物，死死地缠住他们遇见的每一个人。  
  
“Fuck you, Reggie.”Ron弯身把两只手撑在耸拉着脑袋的狱警两侧，压着他靠近铁栅，“如果你现在不马上过来，我发誓我等下会去干你！.”  
  
“You little shit.”Reggie跳起来走过去把Ron从狱警身上扯开，探了探狱警的鼻息，确定对方只是昏过去而不是被Ron用警棍操死了，“你干过么？小混蛋？”  
  
Ron坦白地摇了摇头，Reggie推搡着把他摔到床上，蹲下去将手掌压在Ron鼓起的裆部，用力一抓，“第一次就想干男人，你可真行。”  
  
一记呻吟滚动在Ron的舌尖上，很粘稠。Reggie晃了晃晕乎乎地脑袋，确定自己是喝醉了。他想都不想地拉下Ron囚裤的松紧带，连着内裤一起扯到膝盖。他朝手心吐了两口唾沫，圈住了他弟弟的阴茎。Ron的老二已经完全勃起了，热乎乎地插在Reggie的拳头里，他忍不住抬起腰主动在哥哥的掌心里摩擦自己，Reggie用拇指搓着Ron的冠沟前端，好让马眼里渗出来的前精完全浸湿自己的手掌。即使在这样的情况下，Reggie仍旧习惯性地照顾Ron，以免他因为干涩而感到疼痛。  
  
Ron喘息着，躺在硬邦邦的钢架床上，像一个易碎品一样。欲望占领了他肉体所有的地方，空气里性的腥味深深地钻进了Reggie的肺里。Ron的脸逐渐涨红了，呼吸越来越快，他不知道该怎么办，一双眼睛绝望而恳切地看着Reggie。Ron到现在还没有经验，这挺奇怪的。东区有不少姑娘愿意对他投怀送抱，最终都被他间歇性的躁郁倾向吓跑了。Ron对揍沙袋的痴迷远远高于女人的下体，现在Reggie知道原因了。  
  
Ron急促的呼吸声不停舔着Reggie的耳蜗，Reggie一边加快了手上的动作一边抬起另一只手遮住了Ron的眼睛。他无法忍受Ron的视线，却又无力与之对抗。  
  
Ron在黑暗降临的时候痉挛着达到了高潮，大股精液喷得Reggie手上腿上到处都是。他无助地绷紧了腿根，口水从嘴角淌下来，下一秒他使劲抓住Reggie的囚服，拳头即将吻上对方的下巴。Reggie投降般把遮住他眼睛的手举起来，用还沾着精液的另一只手抓住了Ron的拳头。  
  
“Easy, easy mate. 你没事, 你很安全。”  
  
他就着抓住Ron的动作，抱紧了他颤抖的身体，手指安抚般来回扫着男孩的后背，然后吻了吻他的额角。  
  
很多年以后，Reggie偶而会想起这一场莫名其妙的手淫。虽然他们已经远远超过把手伸进对方裤子里的关系了，但那是Ron唯一一次那么乖巧那么柔软地靠在他的肩头，仿佛他是他仅剩的救赎。  
  
那一年，Reggie因为入狱和军籍被销而断送了自己的职业拳击生涯。  
  
那一年，Ron发现了自己对男人难以抑制的欲望。  
  
那一年，他们不过才十九岁。


End file.
